Teenager stuff
by Doggiewoggie1
Summary: This is a story of Max going threw teenage stuff and more! Her parents divorce, breaking up with a abusive boy frind, and telling her best friend how she feels,FAX! NAZZY! EGGY!
1. This time

Max:What are you doing?  
Me: none of you bees wax Max: never knew bees have wax.  
Me:*smacks Max up side head* shut up.  
*Ring* *Ring* "Hello?" I asked over the noise of my parents fighting.

"Max where are you ?Band practiace remeber! "Nudge's voice came threw the phone.

Hi, I'm Max. I'm sixteen. I live with my parents . Jeb Batchelder Dr. Valencia Martinez(she changed back to her maiden name),  
and my silblings Ella Martinez and my big bro Ari I have three great friends Baily (Nudge)who's 16, Alex (Gazzy or the gasman) 15 and Angel who's 12, plus two awsome best friends Kyle (Iggy) and Nick(Fang) who boyh are 16 too.

"Hello earth to Maximum !" Nudge yelled in the phone.

I flinched then said," on my way."

I changed out of my pj's to skinny jeans , a black tank top and purple convers. On the way out of my bedroom I grabbed my cell phone and my purse.

Dodging the kitchen where my parents were still fighting I went out the front door to see Ari's sports car gone and Ella's convertibile was they snuck out to don't blame them I thought to myself. I climbed into my mustange(yes we're rich) and turned on the raido and Jojo's song leave get out come on.I started to sing to it.

Leave get out I've been waiting all day for ya babe So won't cha come and sit and talk to me And tell me how we're gonna be together always Hope you know that when it's late at night I Hold on to my pillow tight And think of how you promised me forever (I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way (Now that you're here boy all I want) Is just a chance to say

[Chorus]  
Get Out, (leave) right now, It's the end of you and me - Why doesn't mum just say that to jeb? It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone 'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused When I'm the one who didn't know the truth How could you ever be so cold To go behind my back and call my friend Boy you must have gone and bumped your head Because you left her number on your phone (So now after all is said and done) Maybe I'm the one to blame but (To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

[Chorus]

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had On something that just wouldn't last But I refuse to cry No tears will fall from these Eyeee-eeee-eeees Ooooh, ooooh Get out

[Chorus x2]

Get out (leave) You and me It's too late (too late)  
You ohh Bout her (who, why)  
You said that you would treat me right (noooo)  
but it was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Ohhhh oh oh oh hoh oh

When it ended I pulled up to Fang's house to see Ella's convertibile parked next to Sam's Audi R8 .  
I gritted my teeth," I'm pretty sure nobody knows your here."I said to myself.

I shutted down my car and got out looking both ways I crossed the street . I went into the back yard to be greeted by Sam ,now Sam Greggory is a good looking guy don't get me wrong he has sandy blond hair and tan skin with beautiful green eyes, and I'm glad he's my boyfriend or I use to be happy he first couple of times he took me out, and hugged me, and kissed me was sweet but then two months later after we were offical boyfriend, girlfriend I met Fang and Iggy and I started to hang out with them and their friends Sams been wanting more from me .

"Hey babe," Sam came up and urgently kissed me .

If I pulled back now I knew what he would do so I stayed there and pretended I liked he pulled away I asked him," why are you here?"

Sam frownd,"because I wanted to see my favourite girl," Sam said sweetly.

I resistend to roll my eyes," okay but I have to go now," I slipped from his in brace but he caught my wrist.

"Not just yet where were you saturday at the party?" Sam's voice was now angry.

My memory flashed back to the party I was about to say dancing with Fang but I thought better of it," I left earliy."

Just then I felt the stinging of Sam's slap,"LAIR ! YOU WERE OFF PLAYING SLUT WITH NICK ANDERSON AGAIN!" Sam yelled.

"NO I WASN'T !" my second and third mistake.

Sam slapped me again then yelled,"DON'T YELL AT ME AND YES YOU WERE MASON SPOTTED THAT BASTERS HANDS ON YOU AND HE EVEN SAID YOU LIKED IT!"

This time I was the one that made the hit I punched Sam right in the stomach and my fourth mistake,"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY BEST FRIND AGAIN AND I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE CHEATING DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T GO SNEAKING AROUND WITH LISSA ! WHO HAPPENS TO BE FANG'S GIRLFRIEND!"I schreeched before running into the house.

I'm pretty tough for a girl, and I barley wiegh a hundred pounds but right now my face stung so bad that I felt cring but right then Angel came down stairs ,"Hey Max!"

"Hi Angel ," I said as I planted a kiss on her head.  
Her eyes widend," is that Sam's car out there he's not allowed here after what he did to Kyle!"

"I know," i said," he's leaving and just so you know I had nothing to do with it he was here when I pulled up and I'm not happy either."

"Why did he hurt you again!" Angel whisperd yelled.  
My hand shot up to my right cheek, Angel and Nudge are the only ones that know about what Sam does to me.

I nodded," he thinks ?I'm cheating on him with Fang," i whisperd.

"But is it true! Oh you and Fang look cute together and you even said so your self you like Fang and you feel safe in his arms!Oh it would be so good if another pair were dating in the group cause then me and Gazzy wouldn't feel left out that would be so awsome! We could go on double dates and st-muhgfu," I clamped my over her mouth.

"First of all no it's no true second Congrats!" i hugged her," when did he asked?"

"He didn't she did," Angel said,smiling.  
"CHICKENSHIT!" I yelled.

Knowing what I was talking about Gazzy yells back," AN NOT!``

`` Come on the bands waiting we got a new song for you to learn,``Nudge said while pulled me up .

I opened the family rooms door to revial my friends fooling around and laughing.

``excaped too, huh`` Ella my sister asked.

I nodded. Ella is a beautiful girl that is like a mini twin to our mom she has her brown wavy hair and brown eye, plus our moms olive on the other hand I have brown hair with sunstreaks, melted chocolate brown eyes(or as Angel puts it unbarfed chocolate), and tan skin.

``Parents fighting again,`` Fang said simpliy.

``Yep,`` I nodded.

Fang is the secound oldest in the group and is my first best friend, he has jet black hair , with dark navy blue eyes, and olive skin most people think Fangs emo because he wears all black and he never shows emotion, but he isn`t .

Iggy was strumming the base when I looked at is blind but he can play a mean base giuture , he`s the third oldest and is Nick`s twin even though he doesn`t look or act like anything like Fang .Kyle has strawberry blonde hair , pale blue eyes. and fair skin.

The gasmann plays the second giture , Gazzy is Fang and Iggy`s cousin along with his younger sister Angel both them are cute in their own way,Gasser has sandy blonde hair that`s always ruffled no matter what , blue eyes like his sister and fair skin like his sister and cousin Iggy.

The only thing different about Angel is that her hair is blonde and curly and she`s a girl.

Nudge is Ella`s best friend and very talkitive, she`s African- American too, she has dark brown hair that`s straight(changed Nudge`s hair kay), hazel eyes,and of coures black skin.  
That`s the whole band now it`s time to rock...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Rocking out and here comes the truth

I want to Thank wings for reviewing Thank, and I want to thank these people that add my story to their favourites:  
rubyam Music Freak 96 Asidill GothicRavenRoth soccerchickguitar9 Thank you guys.

Previously :

Now it was time to rock...

"Okay ready?" Fang asked the group.

There were "yeahs," and"yeps." All around us.I looked at Nudge and nodded she started to play the piano, Fang drummed the drums softly,and Iggy and the gasman started to play the guitars.

Then I started to sing:

You're the wrong man for the job

" I thought that you were the best part of me Baby I guess that we just believe what we want to believe I thought I knew you so well I couldn't tell, that this was sinking so deep I see it now, I'm breathing now It's time for me, for me, to let it go

It was going, it started, but now the flame is gone You're the wrong man for the job My heart is breaking to pieces, but still I'm moving on You're the wrong man for the job I can't believe it took me so long to realize Finally know what it feels like You're the wrong man for the job I'm starting over but I won't be afraid I'm sorry to say You're the wrong man for the job

Sometimes I wish I could take back everything It'd be easier to never of known you I would spare myself so much pain Still I can't stop thinking 'bout what I'm a do Without you with my lonely nights But now I know what I gotta do, I can't ever change you Letting it go tonight

It was going, it started, but now the flame is gone You're the wrong man for the job My heart is breaking to pieces, but still I'm moving on You're the wrong man for the job I can't believe it took me so long to realize Finally know what it feels like You're the wrong man for the job I'm starting over but I won't be afraid I'm sorry to say You're the wrong man for the job

I'm looking for somebody to love me The way I should be loved I need someone to do more for me than You've ever done I love you, but you're not the one

It was going, it started, but now the flame is gone You're the wrong man for the job My heart is breaking to pieces, but still I'm moving on You're the wrong man for the job I can't believe it took me so long to realize Finally know what it feels like You're the wrong man for the job I'm starting over but I won't be afraid I'm sorry to say You're the wrong man for the job You're the wrong man for the job You're the wrong man for the job "

We all stopped and letted Nudge and Iggy finish with their last parts.I liked it but something was nagging at me like this song reminded me of somebody , I shook my head and pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

Fang came and hugged me swingging me around in a circle ," that song is awsome!"

"I agree with Fang for once ," Iggy agreed.  
I rolled my eyes and then rememberd to say," Iggy I'm rolling my eyes."

"Yeah it was cool ,actaully so cool that i think you guys should sign up for the battle of the bands," Ella said hopfully.

I looked at all my Friends faces and then I looked at Iggy who senced it,(he's creepy like that) and nodded,I tlooked at Fang who stood beside me and he was looking at me,I blushed,"whadya say Nicky?"I asked.

Fang's jaw tighted but he nodded.

Everyone cheered except Fang who kept looking at my right red cheek'uh oh,' i who cares I was gonna tell him sooner or later but right now I started to join the 're gonna win i just know it!  



	3. Shot

About a half hour later me and Fang where the only one's in the house.I knew Fang was waiting for the perfect moment to hound me about my cheek so I said,"so what's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing really except do you think I'm stupid Maximum Ride!" Fang yelled.(I go by a different last name too.)

I flinched as yelled,"no."my voice came out small,"but how long did you know?"

"Since the ski trip last winter when you came back to the lodge with a huge bruise on your face , Nudge actally told me she just cracked and spilled it all out she said that Sam said to you that was the last time but then today when you came in here with the slap mark on your face I knew he did it, how long?"

I knew he meant how long has it been since Sam layed a hand on me," it's been five months," i answerd simpliy.

"Max how come your still with him?" Fang asked.  
I blushed and looked down at my hands," because he makes me feel special and he says if I try to break up with him that he'll do somthing bad to me...I'm sacerd he gets more agressive everyday almost raped me too." I swallowed back tears," something bads gonna happen I know it."

" Tell Ari tell Ella !" Fang pressed.

I shook my head," I can't it's a dangrous game kind of ..." i trailed off as my cell phone rung.

I answerd it," hello?"

"Hey Max it's Dylan !" Dylan is my neighbor but also Sam's best friend.

"Hey," I said," what's up?"

"Oh roight meet me at Oak park kay?"  
"okay be there in ten,bye," i hung up.

Fang raised his eye brows ," who was that?"

"Dylan...look I gotta go bye" and with that I went to Oak park.

I parked on the side of the road and I got out spotting Dylan with Dallas, Mike, Luke, and Jake I went over there.

"Hi guys," I waved.

Dylan looked sad ," Max... Sam's planning to..." he trailed off.

Luke stepped forward he was holing a gun and he was pointing it at me, but before he did anything Sam stepped up," wait Max babe this is nothing personal just if I can't have you then no one can," then Sam nodded at Luke.

The last words I heard were,"run Max!" then it was black... 


End file.
